v8_supercars_ur_championshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Nissan Racing
Nissan Racing Nissan Racing (formerly known as HSV Motorsport) is a motor racing team, and one of the Nissan teams currently racing in the 2014 V8 Supercars UR season. The team run two Nissan Altima L33's in the main series, for Shane van Gisbergen, and James Courtney. History 2013 ' HSV Motorsport made their debut in the V8 Supercars UR Championship in 2013 running two Holden VF Commodores. The team showed promising speed early on in the series, taking their first podium at Race 3 of Round 2 at Pukekohe in New Zealand. Results stayed strong and the team took their first victory at race 1 of Round 4 at Barbagallo Raceway in Perth. It took until Round 13 at the Sargent Security Phillip Island 360 for the team to secure their first win, with a 3rd, 2nd and victory across the 3 races. They finished their debut season in a solid and respectable 8th place. '''2014 ' For 2014, the team changed to a new manufacturer in Nissan. They have so far shown brilliant speed, taking out the 3rd and final race of the Triple4Designs Adelaide 500, and the first two races at the MyHolden 11 Pukekohe 500. They currently lie 5th in the standings. Panasonic Mercedes F1 Team 'Panasonic Mercedes F1 Team '(formerly known as Santander F1 Team-Renault) is a team competing in the 2014 Formula One UR Championship. '''2013 The 2013 Formula One UR Championship saw the new Santander F1 Team debut at the Australian Gran Prix, in Albert Park, Melbourne, fielding two Renault powered SF1-001 cars for Spaniard Fernando Alonso and Venezuelan hotshot Pastor Maldonado. The team took a respectable 3rd place on debut, despite the #16 car of Maldonado spinning out of contention early in the running. The next four races went from crushing lows in Malaysia and Bahrain (finishing 9th in each), to unbelievable highs at China and Spain (finishing 2nd in each). The remaining fourteen races brought little joy to the team however, with only a solitary 4th in Belgium, and a pair of 5th places in Great Britain and Singapore the only ventures into the top 5 for the remainder of the season. The team would go on to finish in 5th place in their debut season on 259 points, a remarkable 169 points adrift of inaugural champions, Team Commodore-Mercedes. 2014 For the 2014 season, the team underwent a major shake up in all areas. Firstly, 2013 drivers Alonso and Maldonado departed the team in favour of German Nico Rosberg, and Australian Daniel Ricciardo. Secondly, the Renault engines that served the team in 2013 were replaced by the brand new Mercedes Power Unit. And finally, title sponsor Santander departed for rival team Speed Line Motorsport, with Panasonic filling the void, rebranding the cars PMF1-001. A wet and wild qualifying session at their home Grand Prix prevented them from stealing their first pole position, and a technical infringement on the teams #5 car of Ricciardo prevented an historic first win, losing out to the debuting team of Team SBR-Renault. A podium would then evade them in Malaysia with another no points result for Ricciardo, before a stunning drive from the Australian netted the team their debut win in the category. This would lead on to greater things for the team, with seven from nine pole positions and eight from nine wins in the nine races preceding the summer break. Shortly after the 2014 Hungarian Formula One UR Grand Prix, the teams lead driver of Daniel Ricciardo suffered an injury during the summer break, requiring surgery. The team announced that Mexican Sergio Perez would replace Riciardo in the #5 car from the 2014 Belgian Formula One UR Grand Prix and the rest of the 2014 season. Series Results *Indicates season is ongoing